The Eternal Ascendancy
The Eternal Ascendancy, often referred to as simply the Ascendancy, is the main antagonistic force of Terceris. It is a highly powerful, sophisticated, and organized empire that rules over Earth by controlling every world government. Possessing one of the most powerful military forces to ever exist, the Ascendancy rules over the planet with an iron fist, destroying any that oppose its oligarchic rule and imposing strict laws and regulations to prevent conflict between nations and subsequently itself. History The origins of the Eternal Ascendancy are relatively unknown. It is known that it was established and built up by Emperor Tairous prior to its arrival on Earth. In the year 2049, the Ascendancy had descended upon Earth after arriving through a wormhole in space. Bringing forth its military force and fleet of highly destructive warships, the Ascendancy had offered the warring nations of Earth two options: Either surrender to the Ascendancy and end the global conflict or face total destruction. Swiftly and accordingly wiping out those who didn't surrender under their rule, the Ascendancy quickly took control over the nations that had accepted their offer, embedding their empire above the nation's government, and implementing their assets. Government The Ascendancy is an imperial state led by an emperor, who is the sovereign ruler and the commander-in-chief of the entire empire. Beneath the emperor is the Supreme Director, who is the effective right hand and exercised the same amount of power as the emperor. The emperor and the supreme director are embedded into the senior leadership council of the empire known as the "Grandmasters of the Eternal Ascendancy", or just the "Grandmasters". The rest of the empire beneath the Grandmasters are split into Regiments, which are large echelons that govern the duties that fall within each echelon, which are mainly military based (with the exception of the General Regiment). Emperor of the Eternal Ascendancy The Emperor exercises absolute control over the Ascendancy's political, military, and structural affairs. Seated upon the Ascended Throne within the Supremacy, the Emperor is the most highly respected and valued individual within the ranks of the empire. Often referred to as "Emperor", "Lord", or the "Eternal Emperor", he has absolute control over every regiment under the Ascendancy, its military forces, assets, and superweapons. Emperor Tairous is the current emperor of the Eternal Ascendancy and is the only individual to ever hold the position of Emperor. Supreme Director of the Eternal Ascendancy The Supreme Director, sometimes shortened to Director, is the effective second-in-command of the Eternal Ascendancy, exercising similar, if not the same, power as the emperor. While the emperor is in command of the Ascendancy, the Supreme Director deals with day-to-day military and political affairs in accordance with the emperor's objectives and intent. The position also holds superiority to the Grandmasters, who are delegated by the Supreme Director to fulfill military, political, and strategic tasks on behalf of both the emperor and the Supreme Director. The Supreme Director also holds full control over the Ascendancy's military and fleet. Supreme Director Vendetta is the current Supreme Director of the Eternal Ascendancy and is the only individual to hold the position. The position was initially created for her after she declined the title of Empress. Grandmasters of the Eternal Ascendancy The Grandmasters, which also include the emperor and Supreme Director, are a group of individuals who command the Eternal Ascendancy and fulfill the emperor's directives. The Grandmasters serve as advisers to the emperor and are the overall military commanders of each Regiment, exercising control over the regiment they command. They are considered the highest leadership in the Ascendancy, and are highly respected and valued within the empire. They are also key decision makers and strategists, being high value military leaders. Excluding the emperor and Supreme Director, the incumbent Grandmasters are Grand Captain Tallar, Chief Colonel Hawlk, Regiment General Bloodfrost, and First Commander Manlak. Regiments The Eternal Ascendancy, below the Grandmasters, is further split into six regiments: The Army Regiment, Navy Regiment, Air Regiment, Space Regiment, Special Operations Regiment, and General Regiment. With the exception of the General Regiment, the other five regiments are primarily military based and exercise control over the personnel and assets that fall underneath it. The commander of a regiment is a Grandmaster, though high ranking individuals underneath the Grandmaster also exercise command authority. Army Regiment The Army Regiment encompasses the ground forces of the Eternal Ascendancy. Considered the backbone of the Ascendancy's military, the Army Regiment commands a vast array of powerful ground assets that are used on the frontlines, for patrol, and defense. They are the first ones into battle and the last ones out, bring destructive firepower to suppress opponents and flex the might of the Ascendancy's ground forces. They are the largest regiment in terms of personnel, including enlisted soldiers, officers, and contractors. The Grandmaster-in-command of the Army Regiment is General Bloodfrost. Navy Regiment The Navy Regiment controls the elite, feared naval forces of the Eternal Ascendancy. While considerably smaller than the other regiments, the Navy Regiment has a large fleet of naval warships, submarines, and aircraft. Patrolling the waters controlled by the Ascendancy or nations that they control, the Navy Regiment strikes fear into opponents hearts. The Grandmaster-in-command of the Navy Regiment is Colonel Hawlk. Air Regiment The Air Regiment is the air force of the Eternal Ascendancy. Highly advanced and deadly, the Air Regiment guarantees total destruction of its targets with its mighty air power. They are often seen as the most important regiment for on-planet operations as they support, defend, and protect allied forces by delivering firepower against enemy forces. They are the largest regiment in terms of assets, which include fighter, bomber, surveillance, utility, and transport aircraft. The Grandmaster-in-command of the Air Regiment is Captain Tallar. Space Regiment The Space Regiment is the most lethal regiment under the Ascendancy. The regiment controls the space assets of the empire, which include its highly destructive fleet of warships, superweapons, satellites, and space stations. Unmatched in combat, the Space Regiment is also well versed in orbital bombardment, making them highly dangerous to almost everybody on the planet. The Grandmaster-in-command of the Space Regiment is Supreme Director Vendetta. Special Operations Regiment The Special Operations Regiment is the most covert regiment in the Ascendancy. It is the smallest one compared to the other regiments in all aspects. Specializing in infiltration, covert operations, hostage rescue, sabotage, and demolitions, and Special Operations Regiment is deployed with upmost secrecy to enforce the emperor or the supreme director's objectives. The Grandmaster-in-command of the Special Operations Regiment is First Commander Manlak. General Regiment The General Regiment is the only non-military regiment. It encompasses everything outside of the Ascendancy's military force, including civilians, contractors, employment, maintenance, etc. There is no Grandmaster-in-command of the General Regiment. Category:Groups